Gene Bank
The Gene Bank provides instant genetic modifications that empower the player with different abilities. Scattered throughout Rapture, Gene Banks allow the player to alter their equipped Plasmids and Gene Tonics. The Gene Bank cannot be hacked. ''BioShock'' In BioShock, Gene Banks are used to modify the player's Plasmid and Gene Tonic loadouts. The latter are separated into three types: Physical, Engineering and Combat, and a maximum of six of each type can be equipped at a time. The player can also wield up to six Plasmids simultaneously. Not all of these Plasmid and Tonic slots are open at the beginning, as the player starts out with only two Plasmid Slots and two Tonic Slots for each tonic type. Additional slots must be purchased at a Gatherer's Garden. As the player hovers over a particular Plasmid or Tonic, a brief description is given as to its effects, as well as a commercial caption advertising the product. ''BioShock 2'' In BioShock 2, Gene Banks serve the same purpose. However, the interface is different, and the number of available slots changes as well. This time, the player can wield up to eight Plasmids at a time, starting out with three available slots. Gene Tonics are no longer categorized, so the player eventually may equip any combination upto the slot limit of eighteen Gene Tonics, initially starting out with four available slots. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' In BioShock 2's multiplayer, the Gene Bank's function changes drastically. First of all, it can only be accessed at the player's apartment. Second, it is also capable of modifying the player's weapon loadout, along with Plasmids and Gene Tonics. Up to three different loadouts can be created at a time, and for each loadout the player can choose two weapons, each with a maximum of one out of two possible upgrades, two Plasmids and three Gene Tonics, also undifferentiated by category. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' The Gene Bank makes a re-appearance in the first episode of Burial at Sea. The machine's function has been reduced to selling Plasmid upgrades, as Gene Tonics have been replaced with Gear. It now functions more like the Gatherer's Garden than its counterpart in the earlier games. The player can use Possession to make the machine spit out money and reduce its prices. Gallery Concept Art and Pre-Launch Images Plasmi-Quik_Sketches_1.jpg|''Early Plasmi-Quick sketches #1, by Mauricio Tejerina.'' Plasmi-Quik_Sketches_2.jpg|''Early Plasmi-Quick sketches #2.'' Plasmi-Quik_Sketches_3.jpg|''Early Plasmi-Quick sketches #3.'' Plasmi-Quik_Sketches_3_Inspiration.jpg|''Inspiration for the early Plasmi-Quick sketches in image #3.'' Plasmi-Quik_Deco_Concept.jpg|''Art Deco re-design for the Plasmi-Quick.'' Plasmi-Quik_Deco_Color_Concept_1.jpg|''Art Deco Plasmi-Quick Concept #1.'' Plasmi-Quik_Deco_Color_Concept_2.jpg|''Art Deco Plasmi-Quick Concept #2.'' Plasmi-Quik_Deco_Color_Concept_3.jpg|''Art Deco Plasmi-Quick Concept #3.'' Plasmids.jpg|''An early version of the Gene Bank, the Plasmi-Quik.'' User Interference Screens B1 Gene Bank Interface.png|''The Gene Bank swapping station as it appears in BioShock. B2 Gene Bank Interface.png|''The Gene Bank swapping station as it appears in ''BioShock 2. B2 Multi Gene Bank Interface.png|''The Gene Bank swapping station as it appears in ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer. BaS1 GeneBank VendingUI.png|''The vending screen of Gene Bank as it appears in ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1. Behind the Scenes *Gene Banks were originally called "Plasmi-Quik," but the name was changed to be more descriptive of its function."Episode Eleven: Plasmids in BioShock" podcast, available at The Cult of Rapture In the Fort Frolic level of ''BioShock a poster for "Plasmi-Quik" can be seen inside the display window of the Apothecary. In this poster Plasmi-Quik appears to be a beverage used to treat the "Plasmid-blues". An unused audio file for a Plasmi-Quik advertisement can also be found in the streams_1_audio.fsb file for BioShock (on the PC/Mac). It also would have cost ADAM to access it back when ADAM was considered currency before cash. *When BioShock's first playthrough demo was released during E3 2006, the role of Gene Banks were discussed in Rapture to not only alter what Plasmids and Tonics the player could have, but it was meant for citizens to cosmetically enhance their own physical aesthetics, such as their body size, how they look, etc.[http://www.gametrailers.com/video/developer-walkthrough-bioshock/13290 BioShock Developer Walkthrough] (at 11:00), GameTrailers.com *The eleventh BioShock podcast from the Cult of Rapture"Episode Eleven: Plasmids in BioShock" podcast, available at The Cult of Rapture reveals that the Gene Bank originally would have had a function combined with that of the Gatherer's Garden. This function is used in Burial at Sea, except money is used to purchase Plasmid upgrades, not ADAM. References de:Gen Bank es:Banco_Genético fr:Génothèque ru:Генный банк Category:Vending Machines Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC